


End Game.

by SocialDeception



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/pseuds/SocialDeception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So close to the end now... And so far from where they started.</p><p>Leon finds himself thinking of that night, Krauser's breath hot on his neck, Confusion and passion clouding his head as he entered Krauser's apartment.</p><p>And now they run through the blinding fog.<br/>Their hands linked together as Leon guides them through the nothingness, holding on to Krauser as the bigger man trips, disoriented by the blood in his eyes. </p><p>How did they end up here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

* * *

  
Leon helps Manuela out of the helicopter, supporting her as her feet give out under her.

She doesn't say anything, but gives him one of her wide, endearing smiles. He smiles back at her, trying to be there for her, but he's distracted.  
  
Krauser left them as they landed, and Leon hasn't seen him since, even though he's been glancing around him when he thinks Manuela can't see.

There's a black armored car already waiting for her, and Leon gives Manuela a reassuring smile as he opens the car door for her, helping her in as she timidly enters the car. She's clearly wanting him along for safety, holding on to his hand almost fervently.  
  
"I'll see you soon, I'll make sure of it." He pats her hand, trying to stay calm and comforting and she loosens her grip on his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Leon. For everything." Her voice is still weak and small, but there's some new-found confidence in her tone that comforts Leon in a way no words ever could.  
  
"You did good," Leon says and she nods, smiles and then the door is closed by a stern looking man in uniform.  
  


* * *

   
Leon stands there for a while, waving even though Manuela can't see him anymore, feeling a bit melancholic over the whole thing.

"You're such a fucking boy scout, Leon."  
  
Leon turns around, surprised to find Krauser right by his side, silent as usual. Krauser's tone is without malice, he's actually smiling a little, but winces when he wraps his hand around his wounded arm.  
  
Leon can inspect Krauser's arm for the first time, and his heart sinks when he realizes how bad it really is. Krauser must have spent this time cleaning it, because there's no longer dried blood caked on his forearm, but a red trickle is staining his hand as he puts pressure on it.  
  
"You didn't want to say goodbye?" Leon moves his head in Manuela's general direction, and Krauser shakes his head.  
  
"Worried you'd start crying?"  
  
They spent so much time playfully bickering in South America and Leon tries to keep the tone light, knowing fully well that Krauser is as aware of the severity of his arm injury as Leon is.  
  
"Heh... Yeah, you'd like that, huh?" Krauser is still smiling a little, but he looks tired, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.  
  
"Well..." Leon starts, licking his lips nervously, not knowing how to say goodbye himself at the moment. "My car is over there, so I should probably..." His voice trails off. He doesn't want to leave things like this, but he's too tired to really have a choice.  
  
"It was nice working with you. Hope to do it again under better circumstances" Leon holds out his hand, and Krauser gives him one of his indecipherable glances, before he extends his own.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Leon."  
  
They shake hands, none of them letting go.  
  
There's something strange in the air between them, and Leon swallows hard a few times, not breaking eye contact. He wonders briefly what to do, but Krauser makes the decision for him, breaking the handshake so he can wrap his hand around his wound again.  
  
"I'll see you around." Krauser's eyes soften as he searches Leon's face, making him swallow hard again, self-conscious, and painfully aware of how close they are standing.  
  
"Yeah... I'll see you around."  
  
Leon forces himself to turn around to walk to his car, but changes his mind halfway, turning back around just to find Krauser standing in that same spot, staring at him.  
  
"I... I thought it might be best if-" Leon fumbles through his pockets for a second before he finds a pen, tearing off a corner of their map to scribble his phone number on.  
  
"If you ever want to go out for a beer or something," he says, almost apologetic as he hands the slip of paper to Krauser, who in turn looks almost dumbfounded.  
  
"So... Yeah! I'll see you around."  
  
And this time he does walk over to his car, careful not to turn around.  
  
When he's safely in his car, he adjusts the mirror just enough so he can look at Krauser. He's still standing in that same spot, and Leon waves as he backs his car out of the parking space and drives through the open gates.  
  
Krauser follows him with his eyes, still that cryptic look on his face, but he doesn't wave back.


	2. In Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All those months since South America, and still so familiar...

* * *

 

There's a jolt of surprise in the pit of his stomach as his eyes finds the man sitting with his back to him, recognition immediate and powerful. All those months since South America, and still so familiar.

_Krauser._

Leon doesn't excuse himself from his group of friends right away, instead he spends a few minutes staring at the other mans back, inwardly arguing with himself about the best course of action. What do you do in situations like these? He doesn't know.

After the whole incident Leon had thought they parted on friendly terms, but no one heard a word from Krauser after they parted. Instead he had seemingly disappeared, being discharged after his arm failed to heal properly.

Yet here he is, in a small bar outside of town, knocking back shot after shot, his broad shoulders as muscular as ever, but slightly slumped towards the bar.

"-Leon, do you hear me?" His friend waves a hand in front of his face, laughing, and Leon doesn't even know why.  
  
"Sorry, there's someone I have to..." Leon's voice trails off as he stands, his heart beating faster now, almost sickly in his chest. His friend says something again, his mouth moving, but Leon's mind is too preoccupied to take notice of the words. Instead he moves towards Krauser, his legs almost wobbly and a weird quiver in his stomach.

He had spend so much time worrying, for seemingly no good reason at all.

Krauser was alive this whole time.

_Alive._

 

* * *

   
"Out of all the places in the world, Krauser..."

Krauser turns to look at him, and surprise sweeps his features for a second before he regains his composure.

"Leon." He turns back again to finish his drink. "What brings you to these parts?" His tone is condescending, smug as always, and Leon is surprised at how much that bothers him. He doesn't know what he expected, but this is far down on his list. 

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you know how many people have been looking for you?"  
  
Krauser doesn't answer, just makes that familiar, annoyed grunt before motioning to the bartender for another round.

"Being Uncle Sam's little _pet_ , I hardly except you to understand"

By the look of it, Krauser has been drinking for a while now, but his eyes are dead sober as they meet Leon's, his voice laced with nothing but contempt.

Leon can't help himself, and he glances quickly down to Krauser's wounded arm, but not quickly enough apparently, because something burns in Krauser's eyes when they regain eye contact.

"Look Krauser, I'm so-"

Krauser cuts him off, not giving him a chance to finish his sentence. "I really don't give a damn about what you have to say or how you feel." His voice has a dangerous edge to it, a distinct warning as he breaks eye contact. "It doesn't change a thing."

The bartender turns back around, placing four shot glasses in front of Krauser, eyeing them both suspiciously. When he notices Leon's eyes on him he winks and smiles. It's a knowing smile, as if he's seen this kind of scene play through a million times, and maybe he has.

Leon knows he can't let this go. Not now. Not even with a smug bartender thinking he somehow knows their situation, and especially not when Krauser acts the way he does. They had been partners, Leon even thought they were friends, and Krauser just  _left_  him, not even bothering to let him know if he was still alive.

What really got him pumped up with anger was Krauser's attitude about it. No excuses, no acknowledgments, no nothing.

"You know what, fine, you don't have to care. But you could have let people know you were going into hiding so we didn't waste our time trying to find you."

He uses the word  _hiding_  deliberately, Krauser has his pride, and a lot of it. A person like Krauser doesn't hide, and he's counting on him to get angry about that description of his actions.

But Krauser just gives a short humourless chuckle before downing the last shot glass, slamming it so hard into the scarred surface of the bar Leon is surprised it doesn't shatter in his hand. Leon wonders briefly if Krauser is responsible for all those marks in the wood, wonders if he's been here every night since they parted.

Krauser gets up, not even staggering as he pulls some dollar bills out of his wallet, and he tosses them on the counter without looking at the bartender.

"Nice seeing you.  _Comrade_ "

Leon flinches. It's like a slap, like the venom in his voice somehow materialized into something physical, but Krauser doesn't even wait around for Leon to respond, instead leaving him dumbfounded by the bar, just staring at his back as Krauser leaves.   
  


* * *

   
Leon doesn't return to his friends, instead shouting some halfhearted excuse to them as he's rushing out the door, knowing fully well that if he let Krauser get away from him now, he'll never see him again.

The warmth and noise from the bar cuts off as the door slides shut behind him, the cold autumn air making small puffs of smoke escape his lips as he pulls his jacket over his shoulders. He doesn't bother zipping it up, despite the chill in the air. 

It doesn't matter if it's cold, he's too busy glancing quickly in each direction, swearing to himself for letting Krauser get a head start.

His brows furrows as he takes a few steps in place, that nagging feeling pushing on him, making it almost hard to breathe.

_Don't let him get away again._

Leon closes his eyes, trying to tune out the sounds of the city. For a few seconds all he can hear is the beating of his own heart and the sound of cars driving past somewhere in the distance, but  _there_. He holds his breath.

There they are.

_Footsteps._

His head snaps up in the direction of the faint sounds.

Faint, yes, but definitely footsteps.

Leon tries to walk fast, but quiet. Krauser seem to have a keener sense of intuition than he, and he'll need all the advantages he can get if he's gonna catch up to him.

A fine misty rain starts from above, _just what he needs_ , and Leon shakes his hair out of his eyes with an annoyed movement. He welcomes the annoyance, as a slight panic is building in his chest. He tries to keep his ears tuned to the sounds of Krauser's footsteps, but they are already drowning in the other sounds surrounding him. 

Leon curses the drainpipes, curses Krauser, cursing himself for bothering to care.

Yet, he moves faster.

There is one advantage to the rain, his footsteps are drowned out as well and he takes a chance, falling into a light jog. The icy wind is chilling his lungs, but the heat of the pursuit makes his insides burn.  
He doesn't even stop to think about the absurdity of the whole thing, just forcing himself forward, pushing all other thoughts aside.

A part of him has already given up as he turns a corner, but his heart catches in his chest when he sees that familiar shape heading east down an alley, and Leon allows himself to run faster, knowing he finally has Krauser where he wants him.

In theory, anyway.

Leon is careless, the wet ground betraying him as his footsteps echoes through the narrow passage, and Krauser has him in a vice against the wall before Leon even understands what's happening.

"You couldn't leave it alone, could you?"

Krauser's voice is low and dangerous, his eyes narrow with anger, and that in turn just fuels Leon's own anger even more.

Leon forces his body to relax under Krauser's strong hands, let him think for a minute that he has Leon under control and where he wants him, before he tenses his body up, pushing against Krauser's chest, knocking the air out of him before shoving him against the wall on the other side.

Krauser is the strongest of the two, so Leon tries to incapacitate him by pressing his forearm against Krauser's throat, trying to cut his air supply. Anything to keep him from attacking. Leon grits his teeth, going into battle stance, knowing fully well that Krauser will take any opportunity to knock him off his feet, and then what? He swallows hard, getting increasingly worried about the situation he's gotten himself into. He hadn't planned to assault Krauser.

To his fear and confusion Krauser just smiles, a wide, dangerous smile, his eyes dark.

"This might be nothing more than a game to you, Krauser, but I can assure you it's not for me." Leon barks out the words, blinking rain out of his eyes, but Krauser doesn't respond. 

They stare at each other for a second, until Krauser's smile grows wider still and he wraps his hand around Leon's wrist, bending it backwards before Leon has the chance to counter. The pain forces Leon to turn around to prevent his wrist from snapping. Krauser doesn't loosen his grip on him, instead pinning Leon against the wall.

"So, Leon S. Kennedy was _worried,_ huh?" Krauser is hissing against Leon's neck, pushing his arm upwards, making Leon groan in pain.

His other hand is on Leon's hip, pressing him harder against the wall, and Leon feels something stir in him, his breath catching in his throat.

"I've dedicated my whole fucking life to them, and this is what I get?" His voice is lower now, almost as if he's talking more to himself than to Leon.

Leon can't focus on anything else than his painfully thudding heartbeat and Krauser's grip on his hip.

"And look at you. _Kennedy_. The President's lapdog"

Krauser presses his body against Leon's, forcing Leon's face against the rough surface of the cement wall, all the while holding him firmly in place. Leon couldn't have moved even if he had wanted to. 

"I was nothing more than a pawn in their little game." Krauser's breath is strangely cold against Leon's neck, making him shiver.

"Well?" Krauser is clearly expecting Leon to answer his accusations, his voice commanding, but Leon stays quiet, too busy trying to control his breathing. The pressure against his chest is making it hard to breathe, his lungs burns with each constricted breath.

His silence seems to fuel Krauser's anger, because Leon finds himself suddenly face to face with him again, Krauser's grip on his wrists so hard it makes his hands numb, his features twisted in rage, his deep-set eyes like ice, his lips curled in a sneer.

"You had me follow you around like a mindless idiot, not even bothering to fill me in on our real assignment!"

"I was under direct orders, and you know it!"

Leon squirms under Krauser's grip, but it's impossible, Krauser just tightens his grip on him, leaning closer now, still sneering. 

"Flying you in on first class... Some soldier."

Leon flinches again, the unfairness of Krauser's accusations makes anger rise in him, and he desperately tries to keep his head cool as he realizes Krauser's anger has him unfocused. He's standing far too close to Leon than advisable in close combat situations and Leon decides to take advantage of the position he has him in.

He sucks air in through his teeth and holds it, readying himself. There's a slight flicker of confusion crossing Krauser's face before Leon uses his hard grip on him as leverage, pushing back against the wall behind him as hard as he can and kicks Krauser square in his abdomen, making him gasp for air and tumble backwards.

And it's so satisfying. So delicious to watch Krauser lean forward, clutching his stomach, staring at Leon with contempt and badly veiled surprise.

"Some soldier, huh?" Leon mocks and Krauser smiles again, that terrifying smile.

"You're gonna regret that, comrade..." It's just a whisper through clenched teeth, but a shiver runs through Leon just the same.

They stay like that for a while, silent apart from their heavy breathing, staring at each other, just waiting for the other to make a move. And Leon knows he should probably run. There is no way he's gonna be able to take Krauser on. Yet he stays still.

Krauser breaks the spell, leaping forward without warning, moving so fast Leon doesn't have a chance to dodge, instead tensing his back for the impending impact with the wall behind him. 

Krauser hits him full force, and all air is knocked out of Leon's lungs as his body is slammed against the wall.

"What is it you want, Leon?" Krauser has his fingers wrapped around Leon's throat, snarling, ignoring Leon's futile attempts to push and claw his hand away.

Leon doesn't break eye contact, but he can't answer. He's too busy trying to gasp for air, Krauser's fingers unyielding.

"You wanted to find me, and here I am. So what is it you want?"

Maybe it's the lack of air, maybe it's the absurdity in the situation, but Leon's thoughts starts to wander to confusing places, suddenly so aware of every little detail of Krauser's face. The small scar on his chin, rain droplets running down the planes of his face, and just how blue his eyes really are. His heart is pounding faster under Krauser's fingers. and he's sure Krauser can feel it, just as he can sense the change in the air around them, how their gaze is suddenly electric.  
  
And Krauser does seem confused, but only for a moment. His eyes narrows as he looks at Leon.

"Is this what you want?" His voice is lower now, something new in his tone that makes those confusing thoughts even more confusing.

Leon tries to knee him, but Krauser just pushes his leg away effortlessly, forcing him back into position, his eyes burning.  
  
"I-Don't----" Leon pants, both hands wrapped around Krauser's fist, trying to pry Krauser's fingers off his neck, to no avail. His fingers too wet from the rain to get a decent grip.

"Is this what you wanted all along...?"

Leon tries to swallow, Krauser's face so close to him now that he can't focus. Can't focus on anything besides the fire burning in Krauser's eyes.

_Is this what I wanted...?_

"Say it," Krauser demands, no doubt feeling Leon's pulse quicken under his fingers.

"W-What-do-you-want?" It comes out as jumbled and desperate gasps, but Krauser seems satisfied, pressing his knee between Leon's legs.

"I want to hear you _say_ it." Krauser is actually parting Leon's legs now, so he can move in closer.

"Say it," he hisses dangerously against Leon's neck, easing the pressure against Leon's windpipe so he can speak without effort. Leon doesn't know what to say. His mouth moves without him wanting to, speaking words he doesn't even know how to finish.

"I want you to-"

But it doesn't matter if he knows or not, because Krauser doesn't let him finish, instead closing the gap between them, and crushing Leon's lips with his own.  
  
Leon's breath catches again, a brief moment of hesitation before he furiously reciprocates the kiss, putting all his anger into it. He wants to hurt Krauser. Hurt him badly, but there's something else as well. The realization that he truly wants this makes his knees weak.

Krauser's fingers have eased their grip on Leon's neck, instead cupping his face, holding him firmly in place, kissing him with an intensity that leaves Leon trembling in his arms. And the kiss changes. No more anger, no hesitation. His fingers traces the hem of Krauser's shirt, sliding his hands under it until he finds smooth, warm skin, his caress as hungry as their kiss. 

"Lets move." Krauser pulls away from his fingers "My apartment is not far from here."

And just like that he grabs Leon's wrist, pulling him along, not even giving Leon the chance to say anything. And what would he say? His mind still such a confusing mess.

_What am I doing?_

But still he allows Krauser to drag him away, his mind racing, not even paying attention to where he's taken. The endless streets and alleys are all looking the same now.

_What the hell am I doing...?_

Krauser's face is determined, his features hard as stone again, not even looking at Leon, his fist like a vice around Leon's wrist. Meanwhile Leon is too busy staring at his broad shoulders to be frightened, as he knows he should be, his mind racing to the point where he almost bumps into Krauser when he suddenly stops, motioning for Leon to walk in front of him.

A narrow metal staircase leads up to a indiscernible steel door, no signs that anyone lives there, just that sturdy looking door. In this neighbourhood it doesn't look out of place, it's shady enough for someone like Krauser to stay under the radar. Something tells Leon that Krauser has been doing just that for a while.  
  
But he says nothing, instead ascending the staircase, feeling Krauser's gaze on him all the while, like hot fire licking his shoulders and neck.

His lungs still feel constricted, a mixture of fear and excitement. Dread. Confusion. It rushes through him, and it makes him feel dizzy, it clouds his mind and makes his legs weak. Still, he walks up to that door, knowing fully well that once he walks through it he'll be at Krauser's mercy, whatever that entails. 

It's reckless and he knows it. He doesn't know Krauser. If he ever did, then he doesn't anymore. He knows he's a trained killer. That they were partners, and perhaps friends for a while, but who knows what Krauser have been doing these past months. Who he's turned into.  
  
Yet he doesn't turn around as he reaches the top, standing still until he feels the heat radiating from the man behind him. Leon doesn't speak, just leans back against him. Krauser doesn't touch him directly, instead reaching his hands around Leons waist so he can unlock the door, his breathing making the tiny hairs on the back of Leon's neck stand on edge, his breath hot against Leon's skin. There's a tiny metallic click as he turns the key, and it resonates in Leon, making something inside him jolt, that sound somehow wired to something deep in him.

"Go on." Krauser's voice is raspy now, and he puts a hand between Leon's shoulder blades, urging him to open that door.

"Go on," he repeats the words when Leon hesitates, still torn between his common sense and that strange feeling inside him. "Open the door".

Leon holds his breath again, trying to hide how much his hand trembles as he reaches for the door, fumbling a little bit to get it open, distracted by Krauser's breath on his neck, cheeks burning because it's so bizarre. It's  _Krauser_ , for Gods sake. And maybe that's the point.

The door opens soundlessly, the room beyond it dark, so dark that the street light outside can't penetrate it, and it makes Leon hesitate again.

_If I walk through that door..._

He doesn't finish his train of through, instead allowing that strange new voice inside him to take over, letting Krauser lead him into the darkness.


	3. Connected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... This chapter is mostly sex.  
> Now, I know I for one prefer it when things go a bit more slow, but there's a plan behind it all, promise! :)  
> (And I realize that sounds weird coming from me, since all I seem to do on this site is post smut X_X)
> 
> Comments, critiques and anything else are greatly appreciated!

* * *

  
The door barely close behind them before they're on each other again.

Leon's jacket falls to the floor behind them as Krauser impatiently pulls on Leon's shirt, nearly ripping it as he pulls it over Leon's head. He doesn't stop, stroking Leon's chest with rough hands, kissing him so hungrily Leon's mind goes blank, who in turn pulls at Krauser's shirt, wanting so desperately to feel their skin pressed together.

Krauser complies and pulls off his own shirt, making Leon gasp as he pulls him in for a tight embrace, kissing and biting his neck as he guides him backwards into what Leon assumes is the bedroom.

 _The bedroom._  
  
It dawns on Leon what it is he's getting himself into, and it terrifies him.

 _Oh God. Oh God. What am I doing...?_ He wonders wildly, his hands living a life of their own, caressing Krauser's arms and chest, reaching down his muscular abdomen, towards the hem of his pants.

 _What am I doing...?_  
  
The low moan escaping Krauser's lips brings Leon back to the present as he realizes he has his hand down Krauser's pants, fingers wrapped around the length of him, moving his hands in short strokes. Part of him wonders how his hand got there, another part curses the pants for prohibiting much movement.

Krauser tilts his head back for a second, the skin tight around the tendons in his neck, his pulse beating fast and hard, before groaning impatiently, pulling at Leon's pants until they are bunched up around his ankles.

No hesitation as he just steps out of them, his lips on Krauser, his hand moving increasingly faster between Krauser's legs.

Krauser is unforgiving in his touch, making Leon gasp against his mouth as he pulls him closer with one hand, gripping Leon's cock with the other.

_Oh God. This is happening. This is really happening._

Leon feels light headed, he has to lean against Krauser's muscular arms for a second, gasping as Krauser push him further back until he feels something hard behind his knees.

"Krauser-"

But Krauser doesn't let him finish, instead wordlessly pushing him down on the bed behind him, clamping him down, muffling any protest with his mouth.

And Leon gets that feeling again.  
  
Dread. Excitement. _Fear ._  
  
Lust so strong it's hard to breathe.

He wants this. He's wanted this for so long. Not put into words, but as he feels Krauser's arms around him, Krauser's lips... He knows this is what he wanted.

Krauser's breathing is slower now, deeper, his eyes intense as he explores Leon's body with one hand, holding him down with the other so he can't squirm away from Krauser's touch.

Leon knows he should feel exposed, completely naked, completely surrendered to Krauser's touch, but the hunger in Krauser's eyes makes thinking about anything else downright impossible.  
  
So instead he gives in to it, reaching for Krauser's chest, letting his hands move up to his shoulders before trailing down towards Krauser's wounded arm and that irregular, reddish scar responsible for Krauser's discharge and disappearance. Responsible for where they are right now.

Krauser grabs his hands before he can, twisting it slightly as he pulls it up above Leon's head, grinning slightly as Leon whimpers a protest. And Leon's feels it again, the dread, as Krauser leans over him, lips slightly parted, eyes locked into his with that menacing shine.

"Turn around," he whispers, his voice as menacing as his eyes. More than that, dangerous. _Sexy._

Leon complies, knowing he'd obey to anything Krauser asks of him right now. His heart is beating fast, hypnotically, making his breathing shallow and rapid.

On his stomach, his hands still held tightly above his head, Krauser's free hand starts moving along his spine, making him arch his back and squirm under his touch. When he glances quickly over his shoulder to get a look at Krauser's face, their eyes meet. Krauser smirks smugly, making Leon blush before grabbing a hold of Leon's hips, forcing him to stay still.

"Don't squirm," he whispers, and it only makes Leon squirm more, blushing in anticipation.

Krauser lets go of his hand and hip for a second, and Leon can hear Krauser undressing quickly behind him. before the grip on his wrist is back and Krauser leans over him to bite his shoulder.

It makes Leon dizzy. There's something carnal about Krauser that drives him absolutely crazy.

Fingers digs into Leon's hips, forcing him to grind back against him, all the while murmuring into his ear, biting and kissing Leon's neck and shoulders, tracing his throat with one hand, trailing along his chin, to his lips, and Leon doesn't need directions, willingly licking and sucking his fingers, not even paying attention to Krauser as he chuckles behind him.

Leon has lost track of the surge of emotions and sensations going through him. Arousal or humiliation, it doesn't matter anymore.

All that matters right now is having that fire quenched before it consumes him.

Krauser tangles a hand in Leon's hair, twisting ever so slightly, making Leon whimper, his other hand exploring intimate parts of Leon with his now slick fingers, shame flushing Leon's cheeks again, yet arousal makes him arch his back to the man behind him, easing his access to his body.

Leon whimpers as Krauser's fingers penetrates him. The feeling is new and horribly intimate. Leon can't help it, he hides his face in the crook of his elbow, trying to control his breathing as Krauser's fingers move in him with surprisingly gentle movements. His body trembles with every movement, making small disconnected sounds into his elbow.

"Let me have you," Krauser whispers the words, and his fingers are gone, replaced by something bigger, still gentle, but determined.

Leon gasps a little as Krauser inches his way into him, painfully slow, making Leon bite the pillow under him and moan.

_So wrong, wrong, wrong._

But it's more than that. Everything has been leading up to this very moment. Nothing feels more right.

Krauser keeps his hand on Leon's hip, the other on his neck, moving impossibly slow in him, making Leon gasp and moan. He tries to squirm, but Krauser holds him down, moving the hand from Leon's neck down towards the small of his back.

 _Too much..._ Leon is writhing and groaning under Krauser, the sensation too intense as Krauser smirks and shifts, hitting something in Leon that makes the world go blurry, making Leon light headed and almost queasy. Yet his body demands more.

Still Krauser keeps going slow, and Leon curses his determination and self-control, just grinning as Leon tries to meet his hips faster and harder, simply holding him down so he can't move, not being tempted by Leon's desperate groans, just forcing him to take those tauntingly slow thrusts.

"Tell me you want it." Krauser's voice is low and husky, sending jolts of pleasure through Leon.

"I want it. I-I need it."

"Tell me you want to be fucked harder."  
  
"Fu-uck me hard-er." Leon's groans are thick with arousal.

And finally he complies, hardening his grip as he picks up pace, making Leon bite his own arm so he won't cry out as the unfamiliar sensations rush through his body, his head blank again, lost in a world where nothing else matters.

Krauser pulls him hard against his own thrusts, leaning over him so he can grab his shoulders, gripping him harder as he lets out small groans of pleasure, digging his fingernails into Leon's shoulder.  
  
Something akin to panic rises in Leon as he feels that familiar feeling build up in him, it's so intimate, and his face is flushed again, because he knows he's powerless to stop it. He pants as Krauser moves his hand back, like he can read his thoughts, grabbing Leon's hips with both hands, mercilessly hitting that spot in Leon over and over, rendering Leon's body limp and useless. All Leon can do is take it. Take it as Krauser fucks him harder.

"Fu-uck Kra-auser. I'm go-nna---"

Krauser leans down to bite Leon's shoulder again, interrupting Leon's thought process, and he slips both hands down Leon's hip bones, not breaking his rhythm as his hands finds the heat between Leon's legs, the combined sensation enough to send Leon over the edge.

He pants desperately, screaming Krauser's name, incoherent words escaping his lips, the release almost blinding him, the sensation so strong it's like a punch to the gut.

And that's what it takes.  
  
Krauser's breath comes in harsh throaty moans now, his thrusts harder, gripping Leon so hard his knuckles turns white, holding him against his own hips for a second, shuddering, before he tremblingly lies down on Leon's back, kissing Leon's neck.

They stay like that a minute, panting, their pulse still racing, lips meeting in kisses that might lack the intensity from before, but in turn feels more satisfying  
  


* * *

   
They lay next to each other after, both exhausted, Leon resting his head on Krauser's shoulder.  
  
Leon fumbled at first, worrying it would feel awkward and strange, being close like that, but it feels strangely natural. Leon even intertwined their fingers without Krauser protesting, reacting only with a slight smirk.

"So..." Leon starts, embarrassed. "That was unexpected."

"Really?" Krauser's tone is slightly amused.

"You don't think so?" Leon leans on one arm, angling himself so he can look at the other man.

Krauser chuckles.

"Not really."

Leon studies Krauser's face for a moment. That smug smile is still playing at the corner of his lips, but his eyes are milder than before. It makes Leon bolder, and he slowly and cautiously let his hands trail up Krauser's muscular forearm, giving Krauser enough time to stop him before he reach the round scar.  
  
Krauser doesn't stop him this time, doesn't move or say anything as Leon touches it carefully, stroking the raised, irregular skin, frowning thoughtfully for a minute.  
  
The mildness is gone from Krauser's eyes, instead he watches Leon with a reserved look.

"I meant what I said-" Leon meets his eyes. "-I really am sorry."

"And I really meant what I said. It really doesn't change a thing." There's definite irritation in his voice, but he tolerates Leon's hands on the scar none the less.

Some of the closeness they shared a minute ago seems to dissipate in the air around them and Leon finds himself regretting saying anything at all.

As if he can sense his uneasiness, Krauser gives his shoulder a little squeeze.

"I've never identified as anything but a soldier. Hell, I didn't even have a life outside the army. Still-" He pauses. "It's not fair to take it out on you." Krauser casts a sideways glance at Leon, who in turn can't hide the surprise.

Krauser was...  
  
In South America Krauser never revealed any personal thoughts and feelings, staying quiet and letting Leon do most of the talking. So to hear him say something so personal is... It makes something inside Leon flutter a little.  
  
It seems like Krauser regrets it, his jaw tight, no doubt clenching his teeth together. Leon smiles a little, feeling a new kind of softness for Krauser. He knows he should say something to smooth over the situation, but before he has a chance to, Krauser is sitting up in bed, letting go of Leon's hand.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry?"  
  
"I guess I'm a little thirsty" Leon admits, feeling better already. Even if Krauser opened up for him for just that one second, that second is enough for now.  
  
He let his eyes wander over Krauser's body as he gets out of bed and he realizes Krauser is right. There was always something between them. Something intangible. Krauser's feelings towards him had always seemed elusive. Sometimes hostile, other times almost warmhearted. But always... _Something._

He lets his head fall back on Krauser's pillow, smiling as his brain gives him a pleasing playback of what just happened between them, and he smiles wider when he realizes Krauser was right.

It's not all that surprising that they ended up here like this.

He doesn't stay lying down for long. With Krauser out of the room he takes the opportunity to look around the room more carefully.

Apart from the bed, a dresser and a night stand there really isn't much to look at. The room seems oddly devoid of personal belongings, almost stripped of anything that can tell Leon anything about who Krauser is now. At least on the surface. Leon doesn't want to ruffle through Krauser's dresser.

When he turns around, something on Krauser's nightstand manage to get his attention.  
  
Next to an old radio alarm clock is something that confuses him. His brow furrows as he holds a thin chain up to his face, letting his fingers run down the length of the small crucifix dangling from the end of the chain.  
  
It's a rosary bead.

"That was my mother's."

Leon drops it in surprise when Krauser breaks the silence in the room.

He doesn't seem annoyed with Leon's prying hands, seeming instead rather entertained by the idea of Leon thinking he is a devout Catholic.

"And no, I'm not gonna confess to anyone about what happened here tonight."

Leon laughs, a small nervous laugh as he puts the rosary back, ashamed Krauser caught him like that. Krauser is still just smiling though, and Leon relaxes as he puts two glasses of water on the nightstand, along with two glass bottles of something Leon can't identify.

"I didn't know what you preferred," he explains with a shrug before getting back into bed.

Leon's heart flutter at that, almost ashamed for feeling so excited. Part of him had worried that Krauser would get dressed and insist on talking on the couch in the living room or somewhere else neutral and superficial. Or worse still, sending Leon out the door.

Instead they fall into the same pose as before, Leon with his head on Krauser's shoulder, their fingers laced together. Silent now, but a comfortable silence, Krauser staring at the ceiling, looking as if he's far away in thought.

"What will you do now?"

Krauser turns to look at him, his gaze getting back into focus, seeming almost disoriented for a second.

"Hm? Oh... Actually I thought I would do a little detective-work on my own. There's a man I need to meet."

Leon raises himself back up on his elbow again, his eyes searching Krauser's face, but finding it oddly empty, his eyes hard again.

"Where?"

"Somewhere in Europe, I think."

For some reason that makes Leon's heart sink in his chest. Disappointment rushes over him, although he knows it's unfair. Krauser has made no promises to him.

"What about your arm?"

Krauser turns to look at him with a slight frown.

"I can still hold my own, you know."

"Let me come with you." Leon bites down on his tongue as soon as the words escape him. He knows that the wrong thing to say, it's patronizing and everything Krauser hates. "I want to help" He adds softly, not liking the look on Krauser's face.

"I'm torn between telling you to fuck off or accepting your offer," Krauser admits, smiling a little.

"At least... At least give it some thought?"

"Fine, I will."

They stay quiet again, still nuzzled together, before they both drift off.  
  


* * *

   
Soft rays of sunshine warms Leon's face, waking him from a deep, dreamless sleep. He's confused for a second, scanning the unfamiliar room before his eyes find Krauser next to him, still sleeping.

Krauser's face looks less harsh in sleep, his brows no longer furrowed, his lips soft and relaxed.  
  
His whole face inviting Leon to touch his face or kiss his lips. He decides against it, instead letting him sleep, but the flutter is back in his chest, from just knowing that he _can_ kiss him, if he wants to.

He inches out of bed, carefully, keeping an eye on Krauser as he does, worried it will wake him up. Krauser moves slightly in his sleep, but he doesn't wake up.

The floor is cold under Leon's naked feet, and he shudders slightly as he steps out of the bedroom.

He yawns and rub his eyes gently as he steps into the living room, looking around tentatively.  
  
The living room and open kitchen is as unassuming as the bedroom, with very few personal affects. It might as well be a show room. A slightly depressing and not at all fancy show room, but still.

His eyes stops at a side table next to the couch where a few books are stacked on top of each other, the top one with what looks like an old photograph stuck between the pages, no doubt used as a makeshift bookmark.  
  
Leon lets his fingers run over it, glancing over to the bedroom door before he picks it up with interest, smiling as he recognizes Krauser as a child, sitting in front of a stern looking man. The smile goes wider still as he lets his finger run over the smiling face in the photograph, Krauser's cheeks are chubby, his hair ruffled. A very stark contrast to the man sleeping in the next room.

He puts it back, carefully, glancing towards the bedroom again, still worried that Krauser will catch him snooping again. Something tells him Krauser wont be as forgiving a second time.

He runs his hands over the length of the kitchen counter as he walks towards the only other door in the apartment.  
  
It's strange being here, stranger still since it feels so... Empty. Like Krauser is just living in a suitcase. The thought makes his chest heavy. He doesn't know what he expected, really. A room with camo-wallpaper and guns on the walls? Not quite, but not at all like this apartment either.

The bathroom is as spotlessly clean and impersonal as the rest of the apartment, There's a toothbrush, toothpaste and hand soap on the counter, the only sign someone actually _lives_ here. The shower is of the large, tiled variety and Leon slips into it, assuming Krauser wont mind if he borrows it.

The water is cold when he turns the faucet, and he shivers for a moment before it adjusts, breathing a sigh of relief as the warm water floods over him, the warmth loosing up his sore muscles.

_Krauser really did a number on my back in that alley._

He leans his head against the wall in front of him, the hot water clearing his head.

_I can't believe it actually happened._

He smiles. Eyes still closed, but smiling so widely his cheeks almost hurt. Yesterday at this time he was in his own shower, kind of regretting agreeing to go out with his friends. And now...

_What will happen now...?_

His smile fades a little with that thought. What does Krauser want? Hell, what does _he_ want? Could anything like this ever last?  
  
Krauser's life clearly doesn't have room for anyone else, yet, Leon doesn't want to give up on it.

A light knock on the door shakes him out of his thoughts.

"Can I come in?" Krauser's voice is raspy with sleep.

"Sure."

Leon keeps his eyes closed as he hears Krauser enter the room. A slight pause before a cold breeze hits him as Krauser opens the shower curtain, and then warmth as he closes it.

Then Krauser's arms are around Leon again, making him sigh with contentment. Embarrassing, really, but he can't help it. Strong hands trail his waist as Krauser kisses his neck.

"Good morning." Krauser whispers, his voice low and husky again, sending heat through Leon's body.

"Good morning." Leon tries to turn around to face him, but Krauser holds him firmly, his lips never leaving his neck.

"I've thought about what you asked, and it probably wouldn't be a bad idea if you came along."

And with that he lets Leon turn around and meet his lips in a kiss.


	4. Ties that Bind

 

* * *

  
Leon guessed they had been gone for a few weeks now, stopping every now and then at shady places, Krauser leaving him to speak silently with shady people, not letting him completely in on who he's looking for, or what exactly he's after.

Leon can't bring himself to ask either, although he's willing to bet his last dollar on it having something to do with Krauser's arm. There's no way Krauser would ever go down without a fight, not with everything he's worked for, and everything he's done. But yet, something isn't right about the whole thing. Something is off, though Leon can't say how he knows.

Still, he keeps quiet. Keeps quiet about his suspicions, his fears, every single worry.

He knows he shouldn't. 

Yet... The way Krauser smiles at him sometimes. The way he puts his arms around Leon at night. The way he kisses Leon's shoulder in his sleep.

_Jack..._

The lines have started to blur a little.

Leon sighs as he leans his head against the cool surface of the car window, staring at Krauser. Too loyal to question Krauser, who's now talking to an angry looking man.

He can't hear them from this distance, but the man is gesticulating wildly towards a piece of paper clutched in Krauser's hands, his brows furrowed in an almost cartoon-y kind of way. He's a lot smaller than Krauser, but he doesn't seem intimidated when Krauser leans over him. Krauser's lips are curled in a sneer as he says something a final time and turns towards the car.

He has that dark frown when he opens the car door, slamming it shut in anger as he gets in.

"No luck?" Leon is still staring out the side window, not liking the look on Krauser's face.

"No luck." Krauser confirms.

They don't speak as they drive back to the motel they've rented for the week.

 

* * *

   
They eat in silence, Krauser still frowning, looking far away in thoughts again, while Leon fingers his cell phone, biting his lip.

He knows what he's about to suggest goes against every protocol, every rule, everything he has ever learned.

"I have some _contacts_... Some people who owes me a favor."

Krauser looks at him then, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Just- It's not exactly legal." Leon stammers a bit. "I'll be in deep shit if they find out."

And for the first time in what seems like ages, which might just be a few days, Krauser actually smiles.

"A challenge, huh?" He pushes his chair back "Sounds like old times."

There's still a nagging sensation that he has messed up, but he returns Krauser's smile, and for a while it actually does feel like old times.

 

* * *

   
It was surprisingly easy to get the information Krauser wanted. A few phone calls, a few favors...  They all sounded surprised when he asked for the information, but they didn't press the subject. It almost worries him that it was so easy.

_Too easy._

Leon stares at Krauser as he writes down the name of a compound a few miles from where they are staying, his eyes unreadable as he double checks the location on a map rolled out on the table.  
  
He knows this is what Krauser wants, what he's been after all along, but he can't tell if Krauser feels relieved or annoyed at how easy it's been for Leon to get the information he's been after.

Even though they share a bed, Leon still can't get over Krauser's words that night. 

_Kennedy. The President's lapdog._

Krauser's eyes are narrowed in concentration, and he has that unfriendly and guarded look on his face again.

_Is that how he really feels? Am I just a useful tool?_  
  
Leon frowns a little, he can't help those thoughts, even though he's ashamed to admit it. Even if Krauser keeps proving him wrong.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Leon finally breaks the silence. He's thought about asking this so many times, carefully planning the words and the perfect moment to ask, but now the words just fall out. So when Krauser answers without hesitation, Leon jolts in surprise.

"Umbrella."  
  
Leon flinches as he hears the word. 

"Umbrella?!?" He gets up, pushing the chair back. "You didn't tell me you were after Umbrella?"

Krauser doesn't say anything for a while, instead he stares at Leon with that familiar inpatient look in his eyes.

"What do you expect, kid? That I'm going down without a fight? That I wont fight back against the people responsible for this?" He points to his wounded arm, lips twisted.

"What do you even expect to do, Jack? Run a one-man vendetta against an entire corporation?" Leon can't help himself, he can feel his voice raising without having the power to stop it.

"I fucking knew there was something completely wrong about this, but I never thought you were this fucking stupid!" The word barely escapes his lips before he realizes what a massive mistake it is.

Krauser doesn't say anything, instead rising quietly from his chair, his body almost trembling as he does. His voice is eerily calm when he speaks, and for some reason that's scarier than the anger he showed in the alley.

"This might be hard for someone like you to understand, Leon, but I have to do this. I _need_ to do this."

"Jack, I'm-"  
  
"I don't fucking care how you feel about this, Leon! I'm not going in there guns blazing! I'm gonna retrieve one specific document and that's it. I'm not an idiot, I know I can't defeat someone like Umbrella myself." Krauser pinches the skin between his eyes, and he looks exhausted all of a sudden. "If I get that _one_ fucking document, then my contact will do the rest himself. Then I'm done."  
  
The map unrolls on the table, falling to the floor with an almost inaudible tapping sound, but Krauser doesn't seem to take notice of it, instead he walks around the table towards Leon.

It's embarrassing, but it makes Leon take a step back. Krauser stops for a second, a fleeting look of surprise on his face before he close the gap between them, cupping Leon's face in his hands.

"I'll be done with all of this, Leon. No more." His thumbs rubs gently over Leon's jaw, and Leon raise his hands up so he can grab them and he studies Krauser's face.

Krauser hasn't shaved, there's a slight stubble on his jaw that highlights the tiny scar on his chin, and Leon touch it tentatively.

It's an invitation, and Krauser tightens his grip around Leon's face, holding him firmly in place as he leans down to kiss him.

They've shared plenty of kisses since that first night, each kiss adding something new to whatever relationship they have.

This time it's almost sad, Krauser's lips softer than usual as their lips meet. It's confusing, but nice, most of their kisses have almost seemed like a fight, and Leon finds himself responding to how tender this new kiss is.

Krauser's lips might be soft and gentle, but as Leon wraps his hands around Krauser's neck, he finds the muscles there hard and tense against his fingers.

They pull apart as Krauser starts unbuttoning Leon's shirt, his fingers as surprisingly gentle as his lips when he pushes the fabric off Leon's shoulders. No teeth as his warm mouth explores Leon's neck and shoulders.

"I don't think you're stupid" Leon whispers, and he's relieved when he feels Krauser laugh against his skin.

A smirk is still on Krauser's lips when he raises his head to look at him.

"Good thing, too. I wouldn't want _Mr. Kennedy_ to think I'm a big stupid brute." He gives Leon a playful squeeze, but the words still nags at Leon. Krauser might be playing around right now, but there's something behind the words that bothers him nonetheless.

But for now he just puts his hands on Krauser's face, smiling as Krauser twists his head a little so he can kiss his hand.

 

* * *

   
Leon doesn't know what wakes him, but the bed is empty when he opens his eyes. He fans out his fingers in the empty spot next to him, and finds the fabric cool.

That clears the fog in his head and he sits up, expecting Krauser to be sitting at the small desk by the window, but the room is empty. 

"Jack?"

Leon swings his feet out of bed, and the coolness under his feet reminds him of that first night in Krauser's apartment as he crosses the floor. He presses the side of his face to the door, and he can hear Krauser speak, very faintly, somewhere out there.

_What the...?_  
  
Leon checks his watch, and wonders who Krauser could be talking to at this hour, opening the door carefully and moving into the hallway. He moves silently now, not knowing why, but his instincts tell him to keep low.

Krauser is on the front porch, his back turned as Leon sneaks up behind him, pressing himself flat against the wall.

"... No, he doesn't..."

Krauser sighs.

"Fine! I'll do that..." A slight pause before Krauser raises his voice. "I said fine!"

Leon frowns. What is going on? Who is Krauser speaking to?  
  
_His contact...?_  
  
The aging wood under Krauser's feet shift and crack as he moves out there, and it feels like the cue for Leon to leave, so he darts back into bed.

Krauser's footsteps are almost shuffling as he enters the room a minute later.

Leon forces his eyes closed, and breathes evenly. He can hear Krauser undressing, and then the bed dips down a little as he puts his weight on it.

It's hard keeping his breathing even when he know Krauser is right there, he can feel his warm breath against his exposed shoulder. Leon is just about to say something when Krauser kisses his shoulder, the bed shifting as Krauser lays down next to him.

It's strange laying there, both pretending to be sleeping. Leon knows he's being too still, but he's afraid to move. 

"Leon?" Krauser's voice is strained.

"Yeah?" No use pretending anymore.

"We need to move tomorrow."

Leon does not answer, instead he finds Krauser's hand in the dark. He should ask him about the conversation he overheard, but he can't get himself to form the words.

They stay silent for a while, Krauser's fingers laced hard around Leon's, holding on to his hand as if he's afraid Leon will let go. Although, in the end it's Krauser who finally lets go of Leon's hand, leaving Leon's fingers numb.

He shifts a little, wrapping his hands possessively around Leon's waist, pressing himself against him and kissing his neck. It's no longer gentle, not like earlier that day, and he pulls Leon to his back, spreading his legs so he can press himself against Leon's body, molding it to his own, pinning Leon's arms over his head with one hand, stroking Leon's body with the other.

It's possessive again, grabbing at every part of him, his eyes clouded as he drinks in every little detail of Leon's face and body.

"Jeez, you're staring at me like it's the last time you'll see me or something. It's making me nervous." Leon tries to laugh as he says it, but the laugh comes out as nervous as his words.

"Don't you know it's bad luck not to fuck before a mission?" Krauser smirks.

Leon laughs, Krauser's eyes dark as he pulls Leon closer.

"You're just making that up, aren't you?" Leon half-laughs, half-moans as Krauser dips his hands down between his legs.

"Maybe" Krauser whispers. "But do you really want to risk it?"

 

* * *

   
Krauser unrolls the map on the kitchen table again, securing the corners with their bottled water this time.

"The compound is here." He sticks a tack into an area on the map. "If we go along here..." He trails his finger along the map. "And enter here..." He taps his finger near the tack he just placed.

"And you are absolutely sure that the compound is under Umbrella?" Leon sounds skeptical, which makes Krauser turn to look at him with a frown.

"Of course. You think I'd plan something like this if I wasn't?" 

"No, but..." Leon's voice trails off.

"Our contact will meet us after, he's traveling from Europe to retrieve the document"

Leon wonders briefly if he should comment on the term "our contact", since he hardly feels like a part of Krauser's little expedition, but he stays quiet.

As if he's sensing Leon's reservation, Krauser grabs his hand with his, giving it a squeeze. 

"It's not too late to back out, Leon," he says softly.

"I just want to make sure-"

"I'm sure." Krauser's eyes are hard as they meet Leon's. "You think I'd lie to you?"

Leon stares at him for a moment, stares as Krauser looks down at the map, so focused he doesn't notice how Leon studies every part of his face. Looking for something, anything, that might clear that nagging feeling in his chest, but he comes up empty.

Krauser's eyes are sincere as they meet his, and Leon says the only thing that's left to say.

"I'm ready"  
  
And Krauser smiles.   


* * *

   
They are huddled together at an overhang, using Krauser's binoculars as they scope out the area. 

Security seems low, they can't see more than three guards patrolling the outer perimeter of the wall, but what goes on inside would be anyone's guess, the wall obscuring most of the inner courtyard.

So far it's almost been too easy.  
  
They found the whole area surrounded by tall barbed wire fences, but there was an opening near a river, probably from some kind of animal, where they entered. The signs around the fence had warned about the area being guarded and surveilled, but they didn't encounter a single person as they hiked to their current location.

The compound is huge, dark and looming. Almost completely windowless, and Leon licks his lips nervously, thinking about how disorienting the place must be on the inside.

Krauser seems unfazed by how daunting the place is, staring at it with an almost excited look on his face. Leon keeps forgetting that this is what Krauser lives for. This right here. The thrill of the fight.

He might delude himself that the long nights together in bed is what Krauser lives for, but the look on Krauser's face says it all; He's a soldier first and foremost. A lover and friend second.  
  
But Leon knew that. He can't be disappointed, because this is who Krauser is. He can't change him, and he's not entirely sure he'd want to, even if he could.

"Are you ready?"  

They've gone over the plans over and over, gone over it until they've both felt sure of the best course of action, so yes. He is ready.

Minimal loss of lives. That's Leon's condition, but Krauser agreed. In and out, the least amount of risk for everyone involved.

But as Leon stares at the building he wonders how easy it's gonna be.   


* * *

   
Leon takes the eastern wall, while Krauser goes the opposite way. 

He tries to stay hidden in the treeline as he sneaks around the corner. There's not a single weakness in the wall as far as he can tell, and he hopes Krauser has more luck.

So far it looks like the only option they have is to somehow get past the front gates, the tall slick walls end at an angle, and covered with even more barbed wire.

He sighs and decides to turn around  when there's an unmistakable pressure between his shoulder blades. He stops dead in his tracks, raising his hands in the air, wondering wildly how he'll get out of this situation.

"Identify yourself!" The unfamiliar voice sounds surprised, and the muzzle is pressed harder into Leon's flesh, raising his voice as he repeats the question. "I said identif-"

The sentence ends in a guttural gargle, and Leon breathes out as the pressure between his shoulders disappear. When he turns around, he meets Krauser's gaze, his knife still firmly embedded in the guard's back.

"Not exactly fair game," Krauser whispers, pulling the knife out as he does, arm hooked around the dead man's chest so he won't fall.

The mans face is obscured by a kind of ski mask, but his eyes are fixed on Leon, surprised even in death. 

It makes Leon uneasy.

"Thanks," he whispers, trying to look away from the dead man's eyes.  
  
Krauser smiles as he flicks the blood off the knife. "You think I'd let anyone hurt you?" He says it so casually. Like it's the only truth in this world. Smiling as he sheaths his knife with his free hand.

Leon is about to say something, but  Krauser doesn't let him speak, putting a finger against his own lips as he stares into the distance.

There's the faint sound of a hushed conversation and Krauser motions for Leon to follow him as he pulls the dead man into a nearby cluster of trees.  
  
"You look about his size, wouldn't you say?" Krauser nods towards the soldier by his feet, and Leon stares at him in disbelief for a second.

"You... You want me to wear his clothes?"  
  
Krauser flashes teeth as he grins. "Got a problem with that, _boy scout_?" 

Leon doesn't answer, just grits his teeth as he starts undressing. Krauser strips the clothes off the dead soldier and hands them over for each article of clothing Leon peels off. He keeps his black undershirt on to disguise the cut in the fabric left by Krauser's knife.

"So what's the plan now? You think I can just stroll right in there like this?" Leon hisses.

"Well, I can't see another way in, can you?"

"This is a bad idea, Jack, I.. You don't know what they are capable of."  
  
The look in Krauser's eyes disturbs him. It's like he's not fully there. 

Leon knows Krauser, knows he's been in more battles than he can probably count himself, always weighing the risks, focused on the outcome and right now he's not. Right now he's too involved. Yet there's something else as well, and he already knows Krauser won't take no for an answer, his eyes hard and unyielding as he flings the gun over Leon's shoulder.

"You've done this sort of thing a million times, Leon, and so have I."  
  
"Not without preparation! Or some sort of plan! This is crazy, Jack, and you-"  
  
Krauser stops him by placing a hand under his chin.

"It's gonna be fine, comrade. Trust me. How often do our carefully crafted plans ever work out anyway?" He smiles a little as he pulls the ski mask over Leon's head. "And how convenient is this?"

Leon doesn't answer, because he knows Krauser is right. In this world, nothing ever goes as planned, and the disguise _is_ pretty convenient. The fabric dark enough to conceal the blood stains and the mask enough to conceal his face.

"Now, come on, _soldier_. Haven't you always wanted to push me around?" Krauser smirks as he says it, playfully, and Leon can feel himself responding to it. 

"You're crazy, do you know that?" But he can't help smiling a little as Krauser puts his hands on the top of his head, a crooked smile still on his lips.

His fingers digs into Krauser's shirt, twisting the fabric so Krauser is forced to bend down a little.

"I think I could get used to this," Leon whispers as he crushes Krauser's lips with his own.

Krauser lowers his hands, no doubt to grab a hold of Leon the way he always does, but Leon stops him before he can, nudging him with the gun. He can feel Krauser's lips curl in a smile against his own lips as he does.

"When we're done with this..." Leon doesn't finish the threat, but it makes Krauser laugh before he straightens up and turns around.

They fall into character at soon as they leave the cluster of trees, Krauser faking a limp while keeping his hands on top of his head.

As they are about to turn the final corner, Krauser turns and smiles.

"Keep your head cool, kid" he whispers.

 

* * *

   
Leon's heart is beating wildly as they close in on the entrance.

Two soldiers are standing on each side of the tall, open doors talking to each other, but they soon fall silent as they notice the two of them. Over the door is the unmistakable blinking of a camera, and Leon shoves Krauser in front of him with the gun. As if rehearsed, Krauser falls to his knees.

"Get up!" Leon shouts, and uses the butt of the gun to hit Krauser's shoulder.

Krauser grunts, but keeps quiet as he gets back up.

The other soldiers faces are obscured not only by the masks, but by darkness and they keep quiet, not even questioning them as they walk through the gates  


* * *

   
Leon wasn't aware that he was holding his breath until his chest starts burning, and he exhale as they enter the courtyard.

The inside is larger than he expected, the main building two floors taller than the two side buildings. The paved courtyard is empty, but they keep the act up as they cross it, not only for the two guards behind them, but for the possibility of other guards and cameras.

Leon tries to get a feel for the place, keeping his head forward, but eyes darting. The main building is the windowless one he saw from the look-out point. There's small indentations in the brick where there might have been windows at one point, but right now the facade is bricked up and unwelcoming. 

Krauser glance back as they push open the double doors of the main building, no doubt checking the reaction of the two guards. In fear of breaking character Leon keeps his gaze forward, pushing Krauser as he looks back, making him trip a little.

"You're enjoying this a bit too much, huh?" Krauser hisses as the door close behind them.

"Can't be too careful." 

The hall they enter in is not what Leon expected, although he isn't entirely sure what he expected.

It looks like a hospital, brightly lit and sterile, a stark contrast to the darkness outside. The reception is empty and after a quick swipe for cameras, Krauser let his arms fall.

"Alright, let's move." Krauser quickly returns to his usual cat-like movements as he cross the floor, checking the reception for cameras before he quickly looks through the paperwork on the counter.

Leon adjusts the gun, suddenly unsure what to do. 

Krauser seems to know what he's after, because he quickly fold a few papers in half and stick them in his pocket, straightening up the rest of the paperwork before exiting the reception area.  


* * *

 

  
There's a hallway stretching out from both sides of the reception, and they choose the one on the right.

The hallway is as spotlessly clean and lit up as the reception, tiled, with bright pictures on the walls, and Leon gets the feeling they've broken into a hospital again. He has to remind himself of the armed and masked guards, not to mention the location of the compound.

There's not a single person around, not a single sound and the waiting grates at Leon's nerves. 

"This place is making me miss South America"  
  
Krauser casts a sideways glance. "Oh yeah? Is it the heat, the monsters or the infected girl?"

"At least we saw what we were up against in South America. This place is too quiet"

And it is. The air is almost vibrating, electric, like the sky right before a storm breaks out. Like the whole building is waiting for something to happen. It's disconcerning, like they've walked into a trap.

They don't bother checking the rooms along the corridor, there's large windows next to the doors, and there's nothing in there but lab equipment. 

There's an elevator at the end of the hallway, and a wide staircase leading up to the second floor.

They opt for the staircase, walking soundlessly and cautiously.

The second floor is different from the first, it's not as bright, no longer like a hospital. It makes them both tense up, guns at the ready as they check the first room. 

The vibe might be different up here, but the room looks like the rooms downstairs. Various lab equipment, big glass domes with strange fluids and surgical knives in sterile containers.

Krauser stares at the fluid with a frown, but stays quiet as they exit the room.

There's more rooms like that. Row after row of white sterile rooms with strange samples in glass tanks and protective gear.

"Do you know where we're going?" Leon keeps his voice down just in case, and stares up at Krauser, whose face is strangely empty.

"The CEO's office, according the our contact."

"Your contact sure knows a lot, doesn't he?" The gun is feeling awfully heavy in Leon's hands.

Krauser doesn't reply and as Leon turns to look at him, there's a strange look of surprise on Krauser's face, staring at something over Leon's shoulder.

There's a choked sound coming from behind, and Leon's blood runs cold as he turns around.

 


	5. Disintegration

* * *

  
For a second he's back in Raccoon City; Lights reflected off bared teeth, the swollen face of a dead man staring at him, without really  _looking_. Eyes dull and dead. He can smell it. Smell the strange mixture of sweet, rancid flesh, gunpowder and the fires that ravaged the city that night.

But of course it isn't. 

The man looks like a doctor, dressed in scrubs with a face mask covering his mouth and nose. The open door behind him illuminates the dark hallway, and the light is cast off the scalpel he's clutching in his hand. 

Leon stares behind the man, into the brightly lit room behind him. It's as uniform and clean as the other rooms, some unrecognizable chunk of grey-ish flesh laid out on a table with numerous bottles and dishes surrounding it. 

"W-What are you doing here? How did you get in?" The man stammers, raising the scalpel a little as he does.

It makes Leon lower his gun. This man isn't a threat. He isn't a soldier. Just a scared doctor in a darkened building.

Krauser doesn't seem to agree. He has that predatory glimmer in his eyes, his pose like that of a tiger, ready to pounce.

There's a control pad on the wall behind the doctor, undoubtedly an alarm, and the doctor turns his head towards it, eyeing the pad desperately for a fraction of a second. That's a mistake, because Krauser follow his line of vision and as the doctor turns back to face them, no doubt weighting his options, they both stare at each other.

Leon wants to say something, anything, the air is thick with electricity again, and Leon knows this is bad, but before he has a chance to say a thing the doctor quickly turns and makes a futile dash for the alarm.

Krauser is quicker, of course. 

He's on the doctor before Leon has the chance to call out, pulling the doctor's head back before slitting the man's throat with a calculated swipe of his knife, blood squirting in rhythmic pumps over his muscular forearm.

The doctor tries to say something, desperately pawing at Krauser's arm, but it sounds more like he's drowning, sputtering and gargling in his own blood before he collapses on the floor. Krauser doesn't say anything, instead he just stares at the doctor while his blood pools around them, the doctor making a last shivering spasm before he lies still.

"Jack, you-" 

It shouldn't shock him. 

Krauser is a soldier. A mercenary. A  _killer_ , but the cold-heartedness surprise him none the less.

Krauser doesn't answer straight away, instead wiping his knife on the doctors coat.

"He was a threat. You saw it."

"He was a civilian!" Leon tries not to shout out the word.

"He's  _Umbrella_ , Leon. Don't forget who the enemy is."

Leon doesn't know what to say to that, Krauser's eyes gone again.

How did they get here? How did Leon let himself get into this situation? 

Krauser makes no attempt to wipe off the blood on his forearm as he steps out of the lab.

"Let's move." 

Does he follow him? Leave him here alone?  
  
Leon considers it briefly, but truth be told, there isn't any other choice than to follow him, is there? Something about Krauser's behavior chills him to the bone, but he knows he can't leave him.   
_Loyal as a dog_ , he thinks bitterly, following Krauser down the hall as he sends the doctor one last pained glance.  
  


* * *

  
Krauser is getting restless, Leon can see his jaw working for every room they enter, all of them the same.  
  
He hasn't said anything, but Leon is certain he's noticed the peculiar layout of the place too. The main building is U-shaped, with each set of stairs on opposite sides. It's a strange layout, and an nonsensical one at that. They are like rats in a maze, following the designated route to the top.

The thought makes Leon twitchy, and he regrets turning down the elevator, as it seemed to go straight up to the top. He knows it's futile, Krauser prefers the long route, checking each room for the document he's after. 

They seem to have left the labs behind them, because Krauser perks up a little as they check the first room on the third floor and it turns out to be an office. Not fancy enough to be the CEO's office, but it doesn't seem like Krauser is willing to take any chances, ransacking through the papers left on the desk while Leon waits by the door, glancing down the corridor nervously.

There's nothing nervous about Krauser's demeanor as he's eagerly ruffling through folders and papers, eyes shining feverishly in the dim light from the hallway.

It's disturbing. 

Krauser  _should_  be nervous. He should be alert, not just because of the soldiers outside, but because of the horrible and depressing feeling in these closed off rooms, which Krauser seems to ignore completely.

How can anyone work here? No windows, just an endless row of identical rooms, Leon imagines the workers like drones, like bees in a beehive, not even aware of what goes on on the outside. 

Right now the rest of the world might as well not exist. 

The whole thing bothers him. The soldiers could be out there right now, preparing an ambush and they would be completely unaware and caught off guard. For all they know the two soldiers by the gates could have triggered some sort of alarm.

He knows there's just one more floor left, if his estimation is correct, but he's getting a horrible claustrophobic feeling from the place.  
  
Krauser curses, shaking Leon out of his line of thought.

"Nothing here. Let's move on."

They head out into the hallway again, towards another door, another office, what's probably another dead end, when there's a sound. Just the tiniest little  _tink_  somewhere behind them, but it alerts Krauser. 

He grabs Leon around the shoulder, twisting him sideways so Krauser can protect him with his own body as he raises his gun towards a man standing in the stairwell behind them.

It isn't a doctor this time, not a civilian, but a soldier in a gas mask. 

Krauser fires two-three rapid shots before pushing Leon into the office they were in a moment ago, kicking the door shut, but still shielding Leon as the smoke grenade goes off in the hallway.

"Shit," he says, but his expression doesn't match the word, because he looks excited. 

Leon stares at him in disbelief for a moment before he scans the room again. No windows. No doors. Just like he expected and just like he knew.  
  
They are trapped.   
  
Rats in a maze. 

Krauser must have come to the same conclusion, because he reloads with practiced hands, eyes on the door.

"You ready?" 

Leon checks his gun before he nods.

"Watch your back." 

Krauser pulls the front of his shirt up to cover his mouth and nose, and Leon follows his example.  
  
The hallway is full of thick, white smoke, and Krauser ducks out the door, leaning close to the wall as he does. They wont have to see to get to the other side of the hallway and they stay close to the floor as they follow the wall blindly. Leon can hear the muffled commands of soldiers somewhere below them.  
  
No way back now.

 

* * *

 

The smoke clears a little when they turn the corner, and Krauser stands up, eyes darting as he pulls Leon up from his kneeled position. 

"Keep a look-out, okay?"

And with that he leaves Leon in the hallway while he ducks into the nearest room. Leon can hear the shuffling of papers, faster now, more frantic, Krauser is kicking something before he comes back out.

He's got that look on his face again. Like he's not really here and without a word he walks up to Leon and push him against the wall, crushing Leon's lips with his own.

"Jack, what are y-" 

Krauser's large, rough hands slips between Leon's thighs, and he chokes on his words as Krauser grabs him.

_This is crazy._

Adrenaline is already pumping through his body and each stroke from Krauser's hand sends mind-numbing electricity up his spine, his mind lighting up like a damn traffic light. 

_Red light, green light, red light..._

He moans and leans against Krauser, who laughs quietly.

"Jack, we need to get..." The words end in a moan as Krauser bites down on his neck, one hand working between his legs, the other rested hard on Leon's hip, his thumb circling the area where his thigh connects to his groin.

Pain, pleasure, fear... It's a deadly cocktail, and Krauser knows it. Knows how to push every single button.

_This is bad_. 

Leon tries to push him off, but Krauser's too strong, he has Leon up against the wall like a vice again, like in the alley. Only this time there's more than just rain that might interrupt them.

Krauser fumbles with Leon's belt, trying to pull it off him.

"Jack!" Leon grabs his face, staring at him as Krauser's eyes slowly seem to regain focus.

Krauser doesn't say anything, he just smiles. It's that strange new smile again, from a Krauser he doesn't know.

"Leon," he murmurs, lips gentle again as they trace the bruised patches on Leon's skin.

"We need to move." Leon tries his best not to moan, he doesn't want to encourage Krauser to continue the assault on his neck.

Krauser nods and finally let's go of Leon's hips, sending one last, suggestive glance before he turns to the office next to them.

He doesn't have to tell Leon to cover him, Leon's already scouting down the halls as Krauser enters the darkened room.

The layout is still bothering Leon.  
  
Have the soldiers already taken the elevator up to the top floor, making their way down to them? Moving in for an ambush? He feels exposed. His brain still clouded by the desire Krauser awakened in him.

The hallway is dark, but not dark enough, and at the same time all too dark. It's hard to see what goes on further ahead, and it makes the primitive parts of his brain tingle.  
  
And as if on cue there's a slight sound.

He's just about to turn around, gun raised, when the butt of a gun connects with the back of Leon's head, sending him knees first to the floor.  
  
His head hangs low as blood finds its way from the back of his head, behind his ears and finally along his jaw.

He can't feel the pain for a second, it's like someone poured ice water down his spine, but the pain soon hits him with crushing intensity. He can't do anything but gasp as he looks up at a soldier standing above him, gun raised for another blow to his head.

Leon tries to squirm away, tries to raise his gun, but the pain has him doubled over, just waiting for the next blow.

Then there's shouting and the soldier shift his attention from Leon to something behind him.

Krauser is on the soldier before he can touch Leon again, not using his gun, not even using his knife, but his hands as he furiously beats the soldier down.

The soldier doesn't stand a chance against Krauser's rage.

There's a sickening crunch as he breaks the soldiers neck, his body collapsing like a sack of potatoes, before Krauser's hands are on Leon, no longer violent and cruel.

"You alright?" There's real, naked worry in his voice and face as he wipes the blood trickling down Leon's jaw with his thumb.

"I'm okay," Leon groans.

He isn't, really. He's dizzy, the world spinning a little as Krauser helps him up in a sitting position, a slight nausea before the world comes back into focus.

But they hear the sound of running footsteps coming down the hall, sickeningly warped in Leon's mind and Krauser's face tenses up again.

Leon fumbles, trying to get his gun, but Krauser stops him. He doesn't even look at him, just moves his hand in a dismissive manner, his jaw set as he gets his own gun out.

"Trust me," he says, and it confuses Leon, but he's too dizzy to argue.

So he does. He trusts Krauser and turns his head so he can check the hallway behind them. If he can't be of use in combat, then he'll at least make an effort as a scout. 

_Krauser's little boy scout._

They are still kneeling, Krauser with his gun raised, aimed for where they can hear the footsteps approaching, every part of him strained and ready.

He doesn't miss a beat when the soldiers appear, carrying machine guns and gas masks, intimidating, but not intimidating enough.

Krauser's gun fires rapidly, not wasting a shot as he hits the mark, taking advantage of his position on the floor.  
  
The soldiers fire at them, but aimed too high, the bullets ricocheting off the walls behind them.  
  
And then silence. 

Krauser moves towards the dead soldiers piled on the floor, searching them and stuffing ammo and grenades in the pouches on his belt. He pulls two of the gas masks off, and as an afterthought he stares at the smoke grenades, grabbing the ones he can see and going back to Leon where he straps all of them to Leon's belt.

"Come on. Let's move." He pulls one gas mask over his own face, and the other around Leon's. They pull it down so it's resting under their chins as they make their way down the corridor.

 

* * *

 

Krauser is still acting as if they are alone, without a threat, checking each office carefully before moving on. They can hear the murmur of people somewhere, but it's hard to tell if it's above them or below. 

Leon is still a little nauseated, and Krauser must be aware, because he no longer asks for Leon to cover him, instead he guides Leon into every room, keeping Leon behind himself as he's searching through an endless amount of papers.

On one side it makes something inside Leon flutter a little. On the other side it's making him feel weak.

After the third room he's guided into, he turns to Krauser with annoyance.

"You know I can take care of myself. I'm not a child."

Krauser looks at him with surprise, his hands stretched out, paused mid-air over another stack of papers.

"I know that," he says simply, eyes leaving Leon as he goes through the papers. "You're off your game right now, though."  

And Leon can't argue with that, especially not now, when he's leaned over the desk, arm wrapped around his stomach. He's about to say something when there's a slight commotion out in the hallway, the sound of footsteps, someone yelling.

They exchange looks and Krauser's demeanor suddenly changes; He looks flushed. Stressed. His eyes glazed over, his chest heaving like he can't get enough air.

"Are you oka-" Leon starts, but Krauser brush him off.

"I'm fine." His hand shakes a little as he puts it under Leon's chin, forcing him to tilt his face up to his.

"Listen, Leon." His face is still contorted and strange, but his voice is firm. "I know I'm not always... Good at letting you know how I feel."

 Leon opens his mouth to say something, but Krauser interrupts him.

"But know this, Leon" His eyes are suddenly clear, a strange intensity at those words. "I would burn the world if that meant keeping you safe. What I do, I do to keep you safe."

Leon is speechless, staring wide-eyed at Krauser after this unexpected, but very welcome declaration of affection.

"No matter what happens. Do you understand?"

Yes, yes. Leon understands, and he nods. 

Krauser seems satisfied with that, because he gives one solemn nod in return before looking towards the door.

"Stay here." Krauser instructs, leaving no room for arguments. He's back to himself again, calm and collected as he checks his gun before creeping up to the half-open door. He opens it slowly with two fingers as he stares into the hallway. "Don't move until I get back."

And then he's gone.

 

* * *

 

Leon slides down behind the desk, his fingers prodding the tender flesh at the back of his head with an inaudible groan.

He knows he doesn't have to prove anything to Krauser. As partners out in the field Krauser knows Leon is more than capable, but the fact that the soldier was able to sneak up on him still nags at him.

He should be more concerned about Krauser, the way his moods changes, the way his eyes glaze over every now and then.

It goes beyond what Leon had come to expect from him, like a symptom of something far more sinister, something Leon's mind doesn't seem capable to decipher at the moment.

So he keeps his senses on overdrive, resting his aching head against the desk. At first he thinks it's his imagination, but as it comes closer he realize there's a slight shuffling sound out in the hallway. 

For a minute he thinks it's Krauser, and he gets ready to pull himself up before he reminds himself that Krauser wouldn't make that much sound. When Krauser moves in the field, he's silent and deadly.

So Leon sinks back down, staring out through the bottom of the desk.  
  
After a minute he sees someone walking past, at least three soldiers, their black cargo pants shuffling for each step. Krauser is still out there, and Leon gets up. His legs tremble a bit as he does, but he feels better now, his mind clear. Adrenaline starts pumping, making him forget about the blow to the head, and he makes his way over to the door, staring out into the now empty hallway.

His heart is beating wildly against his ribs as he hears shouting and running. Then the sound of a gun going off, sounds of fists hitting flesh and a moan from someone he can't recognize.

Then a cracking sound and a familiar groan.

_Krauser!_

Leon runs, runs as silently as he's able to, sliding along the floor when he reaches the corner, casting a quick glance around it, and his breath catches in his throat.  
  
Krauser is surrounded by soldiers, another two lie dead next to him.

Their flashlights are dancing across the corridor, light reflecting off the walls and across Krauser's face.

Krauser's face is covered in blood. 

Leon isn't sure how much of it is his own, but it sends sickening spirals down his stomach seeing him overpowered and bloodied. The soldiers have their guns aimed for his head, having forced him to his knees. Their gas masks are dangling under their chins as they study Krauser, no doubt they think Krauser's alone, one of them holding Krauser's belt in his hands, looking through the pouches.

Their faces show no emotion, their words too low for Leon to hear.

Krauser is sneering, still as uncompromising as ever, and Leon doesn't take his eyes off him as he gets his gun out. 

He counts the soldier, counts the number of shots he'll need. He'll take out the one closest to Krauser first.

Leon's hands are perfectly steady as he lines up the shot, his fingers firm as he pulls the trigger.

_Nothing._

Just the slight metallic sound when the hammer hits metal.

_What the...?_

Leon had his gun loaded and at the ready. He's absolutely sure of that, yet when he studies his gun he realizes the magazine is missing. He should have known, the gun is lighter than before. Too light. 

He fumbles a little as his fingers move across his belt, but he comes up empty.

_The soldier who beat me down._

The soldier must have sneaked up behind him and disarmed him without Leon realizing. He can't quite make it fit, but it doesn't matter.

His fingers wraps around one of the smoke grenades, and he peers out from the corner, trying to get Krauser's attention.

Krauser has his head low, blood dripping from his face in thick, lazy droplets. In the flickering lights his pale blue eyes seem even paler against the red mess covering his face. His eyes finds Leon and he _smirks_. 

_That crazy fucker._

Even beaten down and bloody, he still has the audacity to fucking  _grin_  at Leon when he spots him.

Leon pulls the gas mask up over his face, giving Krauser a slight nod. Krauser doesn't nod back, doesn't want to arouse suspicion, but they have an understanding. 

Leon pulls the pin, tossing it into the group of soldiers as he makes a run for it. 

The soldiers curse as it goes off, coughing and shouting. He can hear Krauser's cough as well, it's like a lighthouse in the dark and he runs blindly to where he knows he is, pushing the soldiers out of his way, making sure to grab Krauser's belt as he shoves the soldier into the nearest wall, rewarded with a gasp when the air is knocked out of him.

His fingers brush against the slippery surface of Krauser's bloodied face, and their hands find each other in the blinding whiteness.  
  
And then they run.


	6. The Meaning of Loss.

They run through the blinding fog. 

Leon can't see much, but his airways are safe from the thick fog. He can hear Krauser cough and gag behind him as they run, he wants to slip his gas mask over Krauser's face, but it's too late for that.

Their hands are linked together as Leon guides them through the nothingness, almost tripping as they reach the staircase.

Krauser does trip, the blood blinding him, and Leon pulls him closer, pulling him along as he ascends the staircase. They both stumble, because Krauser's pulling them both down. But it's okay. They are together.

Krauser coughs again as they reach the top of the staircase.

"You alright?" Leon pulls his gas mask off, staring at Krauser as he sinks down on the floor.

Krauser looks exhausted, a strange look in his eyes as he stares at the number by the staircase. It says "4" in bold letters and Krauser looks pale when he sees it.  
  
"We made it. We're here." he whispers breathlessly,  sounding almost surprised.

"Don't count your blessings just yet. They are still after us." Leon tears off a strip of fabric from the shirt he's wearing, dabbing it gently against Krauser's bloodied skin.

"No time." Krauser groans as they hear running in the stairwell, grabbing his gun from his belt that's flung across Leon's shoulder. He twists his body, and fires as the soldiers come up the stairs. They are still a bit disoriented, and by the time the two soldiers realize what is happening it's too late to turn around.  
  
The metal fragments from Krauser's gun pierce their chests, one bullet gracing the soldiers neck, spraying blood on the wall behind him as he sinks down on his knees.  
  
Another faceless soldier, adding to the pile at the bottom of the staircase. It makes Leon nauseated.  
  
Krauser reloads as he hears the remainder of the soldiers coming up the stairs. They must be wearing bullet proof vests, each shot makes them stagger a little, but they stay up, raising their guns at them. Krauser aims higher, hitting each of them in the head, bodies falling.

This wasn't what they had planned. This wasn't at all how it was supposed to be.

It seems Krauser's thoughts are the same, he gives Leon an apologetic glance as the stairwell goes silent.  
  
Leon pulls the rag out again, wiping the blood on Krauser's brow. Krauser lets him, looking at him with a small smile playing at his lips.  
  
It's silent around them, and for a little while it's like it's just the two of them again. Back in Krauser's apartment before all of this. 

"Told you it was gonna be fine, didn't I?" Krauser croaks, snickering as Leon stares at him in dumbfounded surprise. "I'm kidding, Leon. It went to hell, but at least we're here, right?"  
  
Leon scoffs, but smiles anyway.

"Still breathing."

They go quiet again.

They must have hit Krauser across the back of his head like they did Leon, but the gash is much larger. The bleeding has subsided, but Krauser seems pale and strange, making Leon worried if he's gotten a concussion.

"I guess we should get going, huh?" Krauser gets on his feet, swaying a little as he does.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Krauser doesn't answer, instead pushing Leon against the wall, softer this time. his hands gentle on Leon's face as he leans down for a kiss.

"I'm sorry this didn't go as planned," he whispers, leaving a trail of kisses along Leon's cheek and jaw before their lips meet.

It's like a roller coaster. All the different sides of Krauser.  
  
The way he so fiercely  _wants_  him, how every kiss seem to fuel the intensity of his desire. The way Krauser's gaze seem to soften when looking at him, yet so icy with anyone else. He'll look at Leon like he's the only one in the world.  
  
At the same time his possessiveness, his inability to surrender his control of the situation. His bad jokes.  
  
All the different sides forming a person so flawed, but flawed in a way Leon wouldn't change.

His broad shoulders are knotted with stress again, but his lips are soft against Leon skin.

"We better get out of here," Leon whispers. "It's quiet now, but probably not for long."

Krauser makes a low, complaining sound against Leon's lips, so unlike him that it catches Leon by surprise. 

It makes Leon laugh, and Krauser looks at him,  his lips twitching, like he's fighting a smile.

Krauser can look so menacing, so unapproachable, but when he smiles... Not one of his crooked, sardonic smiles that doesn't quite reach his eyes, but the genuine ones that brightens his entire face. Those smiles makes something flutter in Leon, and he finds himself hoping that Krauser will lose the fight.

But he doesn't, his lips firm as he studies Leon's face, suddenly serious again.

"You are beautiful, do you know that?" He asks quietly, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of Leon's eyes.

His demeanor changes again before Leon has the chance to respond, his eyes no longer soft, but sharp and focused.

"Time to finish this," he says, before heading down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

The hallway has less doors than the rooms below. Each double-door leading into bigger and more luxurious rooms than the ones they've left behind. 

Some of them are meeting rooms, large tables surrounded by comfortable chairs, others offices, no doubt for people with higher ranks than the rooms below. The windows are covered, but the mere presence lifts the impression of the rooms.  

Krauser is still pale, an almost relieved look on his face for each room they leave behind.

They are so close to the end now, and Leon's feelings match Krauser's, his heart quickening for each room they inspect.

It's still unnaturally quiet, but it lacks that electric quality it initially had. The place seems more like a tomb now, and rightfully so. 

The aftermath of Krauser's rage.

Leon finds himself thinking of what they will do once they are out of this place.

Krauser said this was it. After this he was done. 

He didn't say anything more than that. No plans or invitations, but Leon finds himself secretly hoping that what Krauser means by being done is them building some sort of life together. Although he doubts someone like Krauser ever being  _done_  with what he lives for, it's a nice thought.

He's so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he bumps into Krauser when he stops abruptly.

It's the end of the line, the last set of doors, a discreet silver plaque announcing that they have found their mark.

Krauser seems tense as he opens the door, and Leon finds himself tensing up as well. If the document isn't here, then it's all been for nothing.  
  


* * *

   
The CEO's office is huge. Huge and lined with uncovered windows.

The windows stretch across most of the outer wall, following the curve of the roof in a skylight, and Leon blinks a few times against the sunrise. His eyes have still not adjusted from the dim hallways outside and it takes a moment before he's able to make out what's outside.

From this side of the building there's a clear view past a cliff and out towards the ocean, it must be on the opposite side of where Leon went. It feels like a lifetime ago now. 

They stand in the doorway, warm sunshine appearing in streaks over Krauser's bloodied face.

"I'll cover you," he whispers, his voice suddenly strained.

 _Cover from what? The place is empty now, isn't it?_

"Really? We're at the end of it all, and you're giving me the honors?" 

Krauser doesn't reply right away, just gestures towards the massive oak desk with a slight upwards nod.

"I got you into this mess, only right that you should get some sort of..." His voice trails off.

He looks pale again, but Leon knows better than to ask him how he is. Instead he gives his forearm a little squeeze before he walks towards the desk.

It feels almost anti-climatic. 

He wasn't sure what he was expecting. A fanfare, maybe. A trap. 

The way up here seemed like it had gone on forever, and the sudden silence is deafening.

There's a folder on the desk, one of those bland, unimpressive ones you just know contain something important and Leon opens it, hands steadier than expected when he fishes out the paper within.

Leon can feel the blood drain from his face as he stares down at the document in his hands.  
  
The stamps and signatures familiar to him, but not because of Umbrella.

"Jack, this isn't-" He can't get himself to finish the sentence, can't get himself to admit just what they have done. How massively they've screwed up.

His hand shakes as he stares at the paper, skimming through the content. Classified notes on anti-bioterrorism, locations, and names. 

 _Fuck, so many names._

He doesn't even want to think about what might happen if this falls into the wrong hands, and he's just about to tell Krauser that they've got to get out of there when strong arms suddenly grab him from behind, pulling Leon back with force.

Leon gasps, confused for a second why this embrace feels so different.  
  
Like in a daze he lets go of the classified document, watching it fall to the floor as he touch the front of his shirt where he can feel a strange and new kind of pressure. His hand rubs against something wet and all wrong, and he stares wide eyed at his hand when it comes up bloody.  
  
Krauser's forearm is still wrapped around his chest and Leon holds on to it, holds on to it for dear life, because this is not right. It's a perverse kind of embrace, mocking every single one they have shared in the past. The warmth of Krauser's body molded to Leon's, his breath against Leon's neck, streaks of Leon's blood across his forearm, mixed with the blood of all the other people in Krauser's way. 

Krauser breathes faster than he usually does, each breath sending shivers down Leon's spine. The pain still hasn't registered. It's like it's not there, muted compared to the turmoil inside Leon's head. Krauser pulls out the knife without resistance, letting go of Leon as he does.

Leon was leaning so heavily against Krauser without realizing, that when Krauser takes a step backwards he falls helplessly to the ground. Krauser doesn't acknowledge it, instead he leans down and picks up the document Leon dropped, reading through it through half-lidded eyes.

"J-Jack?" Leon's breath comes out in tiny gasps as he moves his hand back to inspect the wound.

"I'm a soldier, kid. What did you expect?" He doesn't look at Leon right away, instead folding the document and putting it in his pocket.

There's no satisfaction when he does turn to look at him.

Krauser's eyes are gone again, but different this time. His eyes are those of a stranger, no warmth left in them as he stares down at Leon.

His voice. His words. His actions.

All those of a stranger.

_This isn't Jack. This isn't him,_  Leon's thoughts are pleading.  _Please don't let_ this _be Jack. Please don't let this be who Jack really is._

His knife is still slick with Leon's blood as he crouch down beside him, putting a heavy hand on Leon's chest, pushing him down to the floor as Leon tries to sit up.

"Best try to lay still, comrade. You're bleeding pretty badly."

Leon doesn't know what to say. What can be said? What's left to say? So he just lies there, staring wildly at the man he'd just up until some minutes ago considered his closest ally and friend. More than that. More than everything.

_Jack..._

"I wanted to thank you," Krauser starts, slow and deliberate, and Leon knows what's coming, knows what he's about to say even though he so desperately wants to be wrong.

"You've been most helpful to me. In fact-" He chuckles. "-I couldn't have done this without you."

"You were just using me from the start." It isn't a question, and Krauser's eyes narrows as he stares at Leon, calculating and dangerous.

"You think I was in that bar by accident? That is was  _chance_  that brought us together?"

It's worse than the knife wound. Those words cut deeper than any knife ever could. It makes hot tears of anger swell up in Leon's eyes, he tries to blink them away, but Krauser chuckles again, leaning in so he can run his finger under Leon's left eye, catching a tear.

"You're such a fucking boy scout, Leon." He sneers.  
  
Krauser's words are like ice. Leon still remembers the last time Krauser said those exact words. No malice that time, just a playful little smile. How do you respond to something like that?   
He can't, instead he just stares up at Krauser, inwardly pleading.

_No more. Please, no more._

Krauser leans down, his face inches from Leon's, his fingers gently tangled with a strand of Leon's hair. His eyes gone, dead. He can't escape. Krauser is like a vice again, slowly winding down.

"It's been fun," Krauser murmurs, before he leans closer, brushing his lips softly against Leon's.

His lips and breath are hot on Leon's skin, in that familiar way that suddenly feels vulgar and wrong. He wants to twist away, but he can't, instead closing his eyes. He keeps them closed for a minute, even as Krauser's lips leaves his own.

"Oh, before I forget." With a click he slides the missing magazine into Leon's gun, smiling as he stands up. Then without a word he turns around and heads for the door.

Leon fumbles with the gun, raising it up towards Krauser's back when he reaches the door. His finger is on the trigger, but he hesitates, and he can tell Krauser's shoulders tense up as he hesitates as well, stopping in front of the door with his hand on the doorknob.

Then the moment passes. 

Leon hisses though his teeth, ashamed that he can't shoot Krauser. Not even after this.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead! Take the easy way out! That's what cowards do, right?" Leon shouts the words after him, but Krauser doesn't answer or acknowledge it, instead his shoulders relaxes as he opens the door and disappears.

And like that's it's over.   
  
Krauser's gone.

Gone.

 

* * *

 

When Leon wakes up he can't figure out where he is. 

There's that sickly sweet smell again, and for some horrifying seconds he thinks he's still at the secret government facility with Krauser. Killing off his fellow agents. Stealing secrets he's sworn to protect.  
He sits up in the bed, a cold sweat forming on his forehead, a dull, throbbing ache in his side.

_Krauser!_

He stares wildly around him, expecting Krauser to stand there with those strange and icy eyes, ready to stab him again.  
  
Until he remembers. 

Krauser is gone. 

Dead. 

The helicopter he escaped in crashed somewhere along the coast, leaving no survivors. 

He got those news after the first night at the hospital. He thought the betrayal would be the worst part, but this...

It's hard to think of Krauser that way. Not just as a cold-hearted killer, but dead. Actually gone, and not in that metaphorical way he's come to think of him.

It's like this every time he falls asleep. Alternating between thinking Krauser is alive, thinking Krauser is going to kill him, thinking Krauser is there to kiss all his worries away.

"You're lucky, son."  
  
The voice is kind, soothing, and Leon turns towards an elderly man standing in the doorway, carrying a chart. He hasn't been here before, and a lump forms in Leon's throat when he realize the man reminds him of the doctor Krauser killed back at the compound. 

They come in like this every now and then. Expecting him to talk. Trying to tell him about his injuries. So far he's ignored them.

"Whoever did this to you managed to miss every single vital organ." 

The doctor show him an x-ray, but it doesn't tell Leon much. He licks his dry lips, suddenly parched. 

Is this news to him? He can't remember.

The doctor smiles at him, pushing his glasses further up his nose. He undoubtedly sees this as great news, but it just adds more questions that Leon wont ever get an answer to. Leon still gives the doctor what he expects, a weak grimace, something in between a smile and a frown.  
  
He doesn't feel lucky. Not at all.

"Unless you have any questions, I'll let you rest."

Leon feels too drained to answer, he just gives the doctor a nod before he stares out the window.  
  
It seems the doctor wants him to ask questions, because he should be, right? He should be asking when he can go home. When he can go back to his job. Move on with his life.

Right now it doesn't feel important though. Right now it's not worth the effort.

The doctor hovers for a second before closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
The world outside moves in it's usual pace. He can see people hurrying along. It makes him dizzy, so he looks at the cards on the small table next to the bed instead.

People have left him flowers, cards and teddy bears. He hasn't had the energy to read the cards yet.

He knows he should, and he tries to muster up the strength to do so when a brown padded envelope gets his attention. It sticks out like a sore thumb against the brightly coloured get-well cards.

It's addressed to his apartment, but someone must have taken it here thinking it was someone wishing him well.   
  
His heart pounds when he recognizes the writing on the envelope and he strokes the familiar writing.

The date on the slip tells him it was mailed to his apartment a little over a week ago. They were still on the road then, it feels like a lifetime ago, and his hands shake as he opens the envelope carefully.

Tipping it over his hand, two items fall out in the palm of his hand. One is a delicate antique rosary, the other a faded photograph.

His first instinct is to toss them across the room, crumple the photograph, tear it in a million pieces, but he doesn't.  
  
Instead he stares at the photograph, stares at young Krauser's smiling face. This is the Krauser he remembers. The Krauser he will always remember.  
  
Despite the tightness in his chest he finds himself caressing the photograph slowly, closing his eyes as he tries to remember that morning in Krauser's apartment. He can still conjure up the _feeling_  of being there, but the memories are suddenly vague. The memory of Krauser's embrace has gotten shadowy, a number of unpleasant feelings cataloged along with it somewhere deep inside him. 

Those unpleasant and wonderful feelings, all with that same little tag. 

His feelings towards Krauser hangs there in the air, a persistent mix of conflicting emotions. In the stark coldness of the fluorescent light, Leon knows it doesn't matter. Even if Krauser lives forever in him, even if Krauser's a part of that broken piece inside him, he's still gone.

What they had is over.  
  
Broken and destroyed.

Just like Krauser.


	7. Epilogue

 

* * *

  
Krauser stands unmovable at the helicopter doors, his eyes locked on the big windows of the CEO's office, where he can barely see Leon's still form on the floor.

_Leon..._

The man he's played, manipulated and used. 

"Nothing more than a job," he whispers to himself. "Nothing more."

Yet, staring at Leon, or at least where he thinks he might be, they've moved too far away to know for sure, he wonders if that's true.

He relaxes his fingers when he realize he's gripping his cell phone so hard it's making his hand numb. He's already called the people necessary. Not just for himself, but for Leon, so instead of putting it back in his pocket, he simply tosses it out of the helicopter and into the ocean below. 

No turning back now.  
  
No regrets.

There are no absolutes when it comes to the human body, no absolute truth for anything, but Krauser knows enough about knives and anatomy to know Leon isn't fatally injured. A fact he'll keep to himself.

He knows Wesker won't be happy, but his ties and spies will find Leon in the hospital with a knife wound, and that will have to do. Krauser has proven his loyalty, and besides... People survive the oddest thing, and he can't be blamed for that.

He grips his injured arm without thinking, an action he finds weak and cowardly when he notices.

"People survive the oddest thing." he whispers, a bitter smile playing at his lips. 

Leon will probably still be in the hospital when he gets the news. He'll think the helicopter crashed and be free to move on. Krauser's eyes go almost dull at that, in another life the thought of Leon moving on would be too hard to bear. But this was all just a job, and with any luck he wont ever have to see Leon again. God knows what Wesker will have him do if they are forced together again. 

A part of Krauser hopes desperately that by that time he'll be someone else. Something different.

_Who knows what Wesker will have turned me into.  
_  
That thought is oddly comforting to Krauser. Being molded into something new. Something better.

He tries to comfort himself that no matter how brutal this all was, no matter how fucked up, it's better than what Wesker had in store for Leon. Krauser saved Leon's life this way, and he'll be able to convince Wesker that Leon doesn't know a thing. 

And besides, unless Leon is dumb enough to file a report on what really happened he should be off the hook. Not a single bullet from Leon's gun will be found on the dead soldiers. Krauser made sure of that.  
  
No marks will be left on Leon's perfect track record. 

The thought doesn't make him feel better, instead the document feels heavy in his pocket, weighing him down.

He had a chance at something real with Leon. 

Something that definitely ended at the point of no return, that exact moment when the knife slid into Leon's back. The knife had felt like an extension of his own hand, the sensation sickening and wrong.

Krauser's hand is shaking as he brings it up to his face.

 _Jesus._  

How do you get over something like this? Knowing you've destroyed the one good thing in your life. Do you ever get over it?

Krauser wishes he could say he had gotten enough from Leon. That even the desperate kisses and touches in that God forsaken building had been enough, but now he finds himself longing for more. Wishing he'd taken longer, wishing he'd spent a few more minutes with Leon.

 _Just a job,_  he grits his teeth.  _Leon was just a job._

Yet, his heart keeps beating sickly in his chest _,_ proving every excuse wrong.  
  
_Even if Leon was more than a job_ , he argues,  _he'll be better off without me._  
  
And that is a truth he can agree with, pushing all other thoughts aside as the helicopter takes him to his destination.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Thank you so much for reading!  
> Comments, critiques (... and yes, kudos ;)) are greatly appreciated!
> 
> So... I know I write a lot of really... Bad things happening to Leon and Krauser. It's an illness I have, I think. If I like a pairing, I make them go through hell. But... In my head this is a love story.
> 
> Resident Evil 4 always confused me in a way, because Leon seems more affected by Krauser's betrayal than Ada's. So yeah, this is my explanation. And dammit, Capcom might disagree, but I'm sticking to it!


End file.
